(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter press with a spray washing arrangement for the filter plates shiftable in a stack on horizontal guides, in which the spray washing arrangement has a carrying frame movable along the stack of filter plates and enclosing the stack of plates together with the guides, on the vertical, lateral struts of which a sparying pipe equipped with spray nozzles is guided and movable up and down.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the known filter presses provided with a spray washing arrangement, the filter plates are spray washed in succession once on their one main surface and then on their other main surface under substantial pressure. The generally considerable spray pressure is exerted only on one side on the filter plate and does not shift away the plate because there is required a rear support of the filter plate to prevent shifting. Since such plates must be made in such a way that they may be swiveled behind the filter plate and again be swiveled away from it, they call for a considerable expenditure of producton time and cost. Since the supports moreover engage at the filter cloth, the danger of damage to the filter cloth at the support exists. Beyond that, the known spray washing means are not provided with an apparatus catching the spray water and they could hardly be provided also with a fully effective water catching apparatus especially in view of the ruptures or punctures of the filter plates. Precisely in the case of filter presses which eject their filter cake into a bunker located below it, the running in of spraying water into the bunker must be prevented for which purpose hitherto the bunker had been provided with a covering during the spraying process.